


Can't Save Everyone

by LoghstWayBeyondLife



Series: Thasmin Fics [3]
Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, a little hurt comfort-ish, thasmin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-17
Updated: 2019-04-17
Packaged: 2020-01-15 15:45:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18502051
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LoghstWayBeyondLife/pseuds/LoghstWayBeyondLife
Summary: Thirteen has taken the 'Fam' home after a very hard adventure which ended badly between her and Yasmin Khan, They Both Blame themselves for what happened.





	Can't Save Everyone

**Author's Note:**

> Wasn't Planning On Posting this but someone on Tumblr wanted me to so here it is.   
> Not My greatest work if do say so.   
> Any Kudos and Comments are much appreciated.  
> or you can give me feedback on Tumblr - Lost-Beyond-Finding  
> Thanks For Reading!!

The Fam were back in Sheffield for a few days to recuperate after a rather hard adventure that started as a peaceful trip to a beach but ended with 2 tribes attacking each other over land disputes. This Particular adventure left everyone sore and exhausted but also left Thirteen full of blame and anger. Her friends wanted to come home and she blamed herself for this, before long she knew they'd want to leave for good. 

She originally planned on a nice sunny get away with silver sands and pink seas but after only an hour of arriving, danger approached them.She promised them a nice calming day and it ended in disaster. 

Thirteen was mad. Mad at herself for letting Ryan get hurt (Even though it was only a scratch). Mad at the TARDIS for not taking them to a safe time period and she was Mas at Yasmin Khan. She blamed herself for the fact that She almost lost Yaz and her companion also took quite a serious hit, yet she also blamed Yaz For This - She didn't listen when the Doctor Told her To Run , She ignored Graham and Ryan's Yells for her to hurry up tot the TARDIS.

But most importantly she blamed herself for how Yaz felt, like she was a failure and not good enough. A small child got caught in the cross fire and wonderful Yasmin Khan didn't even think twice before acting and helping, A quality The Doctor Loved about Her girlfriend (even though it got her in trouble a lot ). Yaz shield the child from an incoming Blast that would have killed the child and still the younger woman was insistent that she could have done more and she didn't do enough as she caught sight of a body - the younger child's Father . There was nothing that could have been done to save both yet Yaz argued that there was. 

A fist balled in anger came in contact with the sharp edge of the console. The alien wasn't usually a violent person but she had so much pent up anger , she didn't know how else to deal with it. The skin on her knuckles split and leaked a little with blood. 

This action earned her a telling off from her sentient time machine. "You are wrong! IT'S ALL MY FAULT. I'VE RUINED EVERYTHING BETWEEN ME AND HER" She snapped fed up of her TARDIS trying to tell her otherwise. Another hand came to crash down onto the console, she could use her regeneration energy to heal the skin when she was done, but her hand stopped short as there was a small knock on the TARDIS door. 

The doors clicked open before the Doctor could react the TARDIS giving her another quick lecture on how she didn't do anything wrong and the blonde just answered with a sigh , hiding her injured hand behind her back as her visitor entered. It wasn't until the figure came into the orange flow that the Doctor saw who it was, Non Other Then Yasmin Khan .

At The sight all of thirteen's anger fell away, It was replaced by concern as to why Her Yaz would be here at such an early hour, why there were tears in her eyes but she was also worried and a little relived. Relieved that Yaz didn't hate her to the point of not returning but worried that she was being naive and this visit was to tell her that she never wanted to see her again. 

\-----20 Minutes Earlier-----

Yasmin Khan tossed and turned in her bed yet again, unable to find sleep, she mind was too occupied with the evens which took place earlier in the week and her own harsh words echoing around her mind. With a loud huff she glanced at the clock - 05:26 am - yet again Yasmin had thought the night away. 

She closed her eyes again hoping a dreamless sleep would lull over her, she took a deep breath. Then her mind was flooded with images of a motionless body and a lifeless face. Her eyes shot open and she let out an exhausted groan as she wipe a tear from her cheek.

Frustration boiled in her blood, aimed mostly at herself for not being quicker, she knows she could of save both Father and Daughter, and she was angry at herself for the words which left her angered mouth when the Doctor tried to help. The Doctor- that's who some of her anger was also aimed at because they were promised peaceful and calm and now she has a horrid burn scarring on her left side of her chest and hasn't slept in days.   
(Not that any of that is really the Doctor's fault and Yaz knows this , she just needed someone to aim her anger at.) 

Out of bed Yasmin found herself in the kitchen, spotting her mother hovering over the kettle , clearly having got up not long since for work. To announce her presence the young Khan let out a loud Yawn and Najia turned to investigate the noise. "Oh, Morning Yaz, Another Early start? You look exhausted dear" There was a Small, yet sad, smile on her face her voice full of concern.

It reminded her of the Thirteen after Yaz took that blast to save the little girl , the concern written all over her mothers face gave her guilt for how she treated her girlfriend when she showed her the same expression. This caused Yaz to snap at her friend all them days ago before storming out of the TARDIS (before her wound could even be looked at) 

At this thought tears pushed themselves out of their dark orb prisons as she remember how hurt the Doctor looked when she stormed past her, not matter how hard she tried to hide it Yaz could see the hurt. "Yasmin....What's A Matter" Still Najia Got no answer, she could clearly see her daughter wasn't okay and it was clear that she hadn't been sleeping. she would be lying if she said she wasn't worried. 

Her eldest daughter just took off running out of the flat, Najia calling after her, tears were streaming down her face and she didn't stop to put on her shoes. Yasmin was overwhelmed by guilt and fear. Guilty over how badly she had treated those who just wanted to help and a Fear that the Doctor won't take her back into the TARDIS and wouldn't want to be with her anymore.   
The Doctor wouldn't be in the wrong if she lived up to Yaz's fear but Yasmin couldn't imagine going back to a normal life for full time. 

\-----Present Time------

By the Time Yaz was at the TARDIS doors her feet burned from the harsh contact on graveled floors.She was surprised that after one or two knocks the TARDIS let her in, she was expecting both the TARDIS and the Doctor to reject her for her previous actions. 

When Hazel eyes met Chocolate ones there was a moment of silence , neither knowing what to say , the Doctor awkwardly holding her busted hand behind her yet all memory of hitting the console had slipped her mind at the sight of Yasmin Crying. "Yaz..." Thirteen Breathed Out. "Doctor" Yasmin replied and then Silence took over the room once again. The tension in the air so thick you'd need a knife to cut it. 

The suddenly the silence was broken a two voices spoke out in a rushed tone "I'm sorry!" followed by a chuckle from The Doctor and Yasmin let out a breath she didn't know she held, both actions done out of relief that they both wanted the same out of this situation. neither of them holding harsh feelings towards the other. 

"I'm the one whose sorry Doctor" Yasmin Khan was the first to speak "I acted rashly towards you and started an argument over nothing and all you did was show me love and care for me, you were just trying to help." she continued not giving the blonde chance to but in. "I'm sorry I ran off, I know i hurt you..."she added look at her feet in shame. 

She hadn't even heard movement but the next thing she knew the Doctor was by her side taking her hands in hers and her vision was taken from the floor to pale   
fingers intertwined with her darker ones but something caught her eye. "Doctor, your hurt" The situation was forgotten but a curse fell from the blondes lips, how could she have forgotten she had injured herself. The darker haired girl released the injured hand leading them to the purple sofa before letting go of her other hand and looking for the first aid kit. 

The Doctor sheepishly rubbed the back of her neck as she looked away from her girlfriend. "Yasmin Khan" Thirteen let out a hiss as a liquid met with her still fresh injury. "My Dear Yasmin Khan, I'm sorry. sorry that I got you in danger. Sorry for putting you in harms way. I'm sorry for failing my Promise , sorry for hurting you . Most Importantly I am so very sorry I Fai-" 

As Thirteen rambled , Yasmin had finished wrapping the damaged knuckles. She moved closer to the blonde using a soft touch to guide the Doctors face from the floor to meet her gaze and captured her lips in a soft and gentle kiss. "Both of us made mistakes" Yasmin pulled away with a smile but felt her exhaustion seep through her veins and no matter how hard she tried she knew she couldn't hide it her girlfriend was too perceptive. she did indeed notice. 

"Yasmin Darling" their voices were calmer and much slower then they were just moments ago. "How long has it been since you slept?" the question was laced in care and kindness but all Yaz could do was stare. It was unexpected but anticipated, she knew sooner or later someone would ask. "A few days" she spoke fast and was ashamed at her own weakness she let this affect her too much.   
"How many is a few days? You left almost a week ago Yaz" she pushed a little for an answer not satisfied with the first one she received. 

Yaz had left the TARDIS 5 days ago and there was no telling if she'd return. After 2 days (like they all had agreed on) Ryan and Graham returned and with the wise words of "Give her time, she loves you so she'll be back" for the older of the two gave her some hope. They did go on an adventure together but it just didn't feel right with Yasmin not present. Leaving without her almost like they were breaking up their family. 

"All of them..." her voice was low , hands lay fidgeting with the hem of her purple Pj top, tears already threatening to fall. When there was no answer and her girlfriend just pulled her closer Yaz continued on with "I just keep seeing his face" 

With a kiss planted on her head thirteen spoke up rubbing her thumb across wet cheeks to catch the tears. "Oh my dear Yaz. You could have come to me sooner you know....Try and get some sleep now. You can't live off so little sleep its unhealthy darling..." She was running comforting circles on the younger woman's back as they hugged. 

"I'm not going anywhere" she whispered into Yasmin's dark curly hair and got a nod in response followed by Yaz moving to lay her head in the blondes lap. "it's okay just try sleep Yasmin" she repeated running a hand through dark hair . "I love you Yasmin Khan, and I will do everything in my power to keep you safe. You are my world , my universe. " Thirteen spoke in a gentle voice playing with the dark brown ringlets of hair. 

"we can't save everyone" she spoke quieter this time, sadness in her voice and experience in her hazel eyes.   
"but I promise to try and always save you"


End file.
